Usually, an image pick-up system does not have a laser pulse transmitting device installed, while some image pick-up systems having a laser pulse lighting function, emphasize on an image pick-up device technology of applying a laser pulse as a lighting source, and achieve trigger shootings onto a video output a CCD (Charge-coupled Device) which owns an external trigger function. Currently, the CCD control technology based on an FPGA (Field-Programmable Gate Array) is using the FPGA to generate a CCD driving schedule then controls the CCD to take photos.
Those image pick-up systems without the laser pulse transmitting device are impossible to catch scenes far away clearly in extreme weather, due to the low visibility caused by such as rain, snow or fog. Even for the image pick-up systems having the laser pulse lighting function, the laser pulses reflected back by the rain, snow or fog, mixed with the light reflected back by scenes far away, will cause the images undistinguished. Furthermore, since the rain, snow or fog is closer to the image pick-up system, the light signals got reflected back by them are stronger, so the majority part of those images captured in the image sensor (such as CCD, CMOS, etc) will be the rain, snow or fog, and it will be hard to see scenes far away clearly through the rain, snow and fog. Since the present image pick-up systems with laser pulse lighting functions are focusing on taking photos using the laser pulse as the lighting source only, and there are no backstage processing functions in the image pick-up systems, thus the present CCD controlling technology based on the FPGA in the image pick-up systems emphasizes driving the CCD, have no function of capturing clear images through the rain, snow or fog.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.